


Let's focus on surviving

by The_gay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2Russ - Freeform, College AU, M/M, Noodle will probably show up later, so will Murdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay/pseuds/The_gay
Summary: Russel is a biology major and his new roommate Stu is a business major. They both are struggling a lot more then they thought. Russel wants a bright future and maybe to find love even and Stu just wants his parents to be happy. But let's just focus on surviving for now.





	Let's focus on surviving

Russel Hobbs sat his baggage down on the bottom bunk and sat down. He sighed, and sat alone in contemplation in the room he'd be living in for his college experience. His breath was shaky.

No, no- he was okay he decided. This was a fresh start and things were going to go well for him. His heartbeat slowed as he tried to calm himself down, but spiked again as more people entered the room suddenly.

"Here we are Stuart- oh it looks like you're room mate is already here!" A woman said. Three people filed into a room meant for two, making things a little too packed for comfort. Russel sat up quickly and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Ow- uh, hi I'm Russel, uh Russel Hobbs." He said timidly.

"Ooo an American." A man who was presumably the father said. Russel could already see them staring at him- or his eyes rather. He hated that but it was normal.

The son, quite obviously embarrassed of his parents shifted, "Stuart, I'm Stuart...Pot." He said extending his hand.

Russel chuckled, "Nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

"I'm David. Nice to meet ya son." He said shaking his hand.

"Rachel." His mother said nodding her head and shaking his hand.

"So where in America are ya from, then?" David said, wheeling in a bag.

"Uh, Brooklyn. I took the bottom bunk...I think it's probably better for the both of us." He said, attempting a joke.

Stuart laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And where are your parents Russel? Already jet off?" Rachel said sweetly.

"Oh uh- no. No, I actually flew here by myself. They couldn't wait to get rid of me I guess." He said looking off into space.

"Oh..." she replied. The mood in the room went south fast. "Okay then, I guess we're off. Goodbye Stu" she said wrapping him up in a big hug that his father joined into.

"Ah mum stop it." He said.

"Okay, okay I'm done," she said. "I love you. Have fun, and don't forget to call!" She said as they walked out the door.

Within seconds, the two were alone in the room.

Neither of them talked. Russel shifted, "So...uh..." he tried desperately to think of something to say. "Is the bathroom gonna be covered in blue dye this year?"

"Wha- Oh right! My hair. Yeah it's actually naturally like that." He said sitting on the bunk next to him.

"No way." Russel said.

"Yeah when I was young I fell out of tree and hit my head. All my hair fell out and it grew back blue." He said.

"Well okay...doesn't sound real. I guess crazier shit has happened though." He said. Which was true, his life was strange and as weird as they come, however it didn't stop him from making a mental note to look for hair dye to see if it was actually true.

Russel stood up and began unpacking his bags. Stuart just sat on his bed, lost in thought.

"So what's your major?" Russel asked.

"oh- uh just business major." He said, almost startled by the question. "Parents think it will do me the most good to get a job. I don't think I'm gonna make it that far. Only made it here cause my parents know people here."

Russel shrugged, "You made it here though. That's good enough for now."

"What about you?" Stu asked.

"I'm here on scholarship. I'm a bit of a goodie two shoes...parents kinda just shipped me off." Russel said getting distant. "Want nothing to do with me."

There was a but of a pause before Stu said, "um...I actually meant what's your major?"

"Oh." Russel laughed. "Biology. Then to medical. Parents want me to be a surgeon. Although I prefer working with animals to people to be quite honest."

Stu giggled, "Me too. People are so complicated."

"Well I meant more if I fuck up as a surgeon someone dies, but if I going into a research field I won't be directly responsible for death." Russel said.

"Oh." Stu said. "Good plan."

"I sure hope so." Russel said. "But I'm gonna focus on surviving first."

Stu just nodded. They were quiet for a bit then Russel looked at his watch.

"aw shit I have to go." Russel said. "Nice to me you though."

"yeah you too." Stu said.

Russel walked out of the room and headed down the hallway, one think in mind.

_shit fuck my roommate is hot_


End file.
